


Guido Mista in the Fiesta

by Calicornia



Category: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicornia/pseuds/Calicornia
Relationships: Kishibe Rohan/Guido Mista
Kudos: 6





	Guido Mista in the Fiesta

"Disco worm disco worm, who likes big butts and cannot lie?" The lawyer, Bruno Buccellati asked the judge. "Everyone tells lies, except for one person in this room!"

Everyone went silent, even Lee. Abbacchio held Anansui's hand. This was a fun bonding experience, but someone was getting divorced today.

Guido Mista shook inside of his cage, he couldn't lie, but he had to. He loved big butts, including his own ass. But his divorce was coming, and coming fast.

Rohan was coming too, but in the sex sense. He was waking up to ash and dust, he was wiping his brow and sweating his rust, he was breathing in the chemicals.

"Uggghhhh!" Rohan came all over the floor. The verdict was in.

Rohan and Mista are now divorced. It was messy. There was taco bell sauce all over the divorce papers. That was their own fault though. They chose to get divorced around lunchtime and Kakashi forfeits his lunchtime for no man. Not even Lee.

Lee was working his tattooed ass so hard to get himself through engineering school. Guy Sensei didnt support his dream of becoming an engineer. It was too gay of a dream. 

Anyway back to the divorce court. Rohan sneered at the soggy papers. Little bits of fake lettuce fell miserably from the document. 

"Ah fuck, i cant believe you done this." Mista guidoed, his guido mistaing more than it ever had before. 

THORTON GAVE ME A TICKET. yes me the author. I was fined for my thottery.

Josuke Metallica was in the thot jail, he had been fined for nothing. He brooded in the corner, the emo corner that Santa Claus built with his bare hands. A Hoss Delgado shaped hole was in the emo corner. It wasn't long before the sirens went off.

"Hoss Delgado has escaped from prison! I repeat, Hoss Delgado has escaped from prison!" The prison gaurd, L from Death Note Trunks shouted over the intercom.

Wrong move, Trunks, Hoss can hear you.

"Thorton's not the only one who hears thots!" Hoss slapped L around with his fish-like hands. The emo man fell to the ground, defeated by the fish.

Hoss stretched out his arms, and made a square. He was standing on top of the prison walls, ready to fight the man who put him there.

"MY POKEMON KNOWLEDGE IS UNBEATABLE" officer cloudy with a chance of thot patrol snickered as he walked by. The cell bars were the only thing separating him from the self insert protagonist who tried to best him on the battle frontier.

"This is artificial Texas now" Hoss whispered from his perch. He had the stupid aspargus looking ass in his sights. It was time to Hajime his revenge. 


End file.
